


【本马达】【校园AU】家庭教学（一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	【本马达】【校园AU】家庭教学（一发完）

“所以，我们什么时候才能上本垒？”  
高个男孩趴在一堆作业本上，可怜巴巴的狗狗眼望着对面的人。  
“做梦比较快。”  
噗地用本子敲了下男孩的头，Matt对于驯养自家喜欢摇尾巴的小狼狗驾轻就熟，才不会随随便便被拐开话题：“看看你刚才做的题目吧！”  
没好气地把刚批改完的测试卷丢过去。这家伙在搞什么？数学不是他最擅长的科目吗，做得这么乱七八糟想被打？  
越想越气。“喂喂，明明高一的时候，成绩不是挺好的？”  
Matt端起学长的架子。  
“那是因为你一直在盯着我读书嘛。”Ben拿过Matt批改完的卷子翻了下，看到满页红×哀嚎起来：“都怪你要比我早毕业！没有陪我一起念高中！”  
“啊？我本来就比你大两岁啊，傻瓜。”  
Matt才不接受这个理由：“我还没怪你背着我偷偷长高呢。”  
“长高这种事又不是我能控制的……”  
男孩嘟嘟囔囔，显然已经为这事被小竹马吐槽了无数次。  
Ben已进入高中最后一年，开始要准备申请大学了。在这事上，比他早两年毕业，已经在哈佛大学英语系就读的Matt明显更加上心。大夏天里他没有在家睡懒觉，还跑来Ben家帮他准备SAT考试，结果被Ben的测试成绩气得半死。  
明明比任何人都聪明，却仗着聪明不肯用心读书，现在傻眼了吧？  
“今天之内把这些数学题目统统做完。”  
在学霸Matt的认知里，考试拿不到A那简直是不能容忍的。偏偏让他摊上这么个对学习不上心的家伙……头疼！  
“这么多！”  
Ben看着Matt堆过来的复习书，脸皱成了苦瓜。  
“那，可不可以像以前一样……给点奖励？”  
“……不可以。”  
说着拒绝的话，Matt白皙的脸却染上一层淡淡的绯红，耳朵尖渐渐烫起来，想起了以前被某个死皮赖脸的家伙讨要好处的回忆。  
“我就要。”  
Ben的长手伸过来，趁Matt不留神捧着他的脸，“吧唧”狠狠亲了一口他的嘴唇：“好久没亲了……我还要！”  
“喂！还来？”Matt脸全红透了，后退躲开Ben的索吻：“怕了你了！就，就按以前的规矩来啦。”  
“好！”本来蔫蔫的Ben突然充满斗志：“做一张测试卷亲三下！”  
“……前提是你不能错超过三道题，谢谢。”  
Matt侧过头不敢和眼睛发亮的男孩对视，这家伙总是用想吃掉他的眼神盯着他，看得他害怕。他敲了敲手上的表：“抓紧时间！”  
“马上！”  
男孩二话不说打开复习书开始做题。  
Matt撑着头，吸着杯子里的冰可乐，看Ben突然沉静下来的样子，眼神不由得柔和起来。  
两年前从这个角度看他，还能看到他头顶的发旋呢。现在看过去，目光却只能对上Ben挺拔如希腊神祗的鼻梁，还有鼻梁下薄薄的嘴唇。  
他想起他们第一个吻，也是在这样的一个夏日。  
那时候Ben还没有长高，他们躲在夏令营的树荫底下，鼻尖上的汗珠几乎要滴到对方脸上。刚上高中的小男孩鼓足勇气，轻轻把嘴印到他的Matt哥哥唇上，碰一下又赶紧闪开，简直像怕被他骂似的——他有那么凶吗？  
后来他们在很多地方接过吻。图书馆的书架后，彼此的房间里，还有大晚上没几个人的棒球场。  
“我听别人说，这个叫上一垒？”已经长了点肌肉的男孩把大哥哥压在棒球场的铁丝网上亲了又亲，完了问他：“那我们什么时候能本垒打？”  
“你想什么啊！”  
明明年长两岁，却比小情人更害羞的Matt才不敢接这个话：“让你亲、亲一下就不错了。哼。”  
“我还要！”  
Ben永远都亲不够。  
随着他越长越高，Matt发现自己在接吻这件事上更加被动了——虽然被Ben圈在怀里亲吻的感觉也不坏啦……但不得不踮起脚真的很讨厌哎！  
不知道自己还有没有机会长高？Matt内心哀叹，我也很努力运动啊喂！  
“做完了！”  
Ben欢呼着把卷子递过来：“你看！”  
“这么快！”Matt回过神：“你刚才还磨磨唧唧的……”  
“人家想亲你嘛。”  
大男孩毫不脸红地说着调情的话，结果不好意思的依然是Matt。这人脸皮也太厚了！  
“错了就没得亲。”  
Matt努力板着脸翻开卷子，一道道批改起来。  
呃？  
“全对了？”  
What？  
所以他刚才是在乱写？这下认真起来就全对了？  
“喂，你……”  
“说话要算话啊！”  
Ben才不管那么多，笑嘻嘻地绕过桌子，抱住Matt：“说好的奖励呢？”  
Matt红着脸，撇了撇嘴，忽然蜻蜓点水地在他嘴上碰了下。  
“好啦！”  
“不——行！”  
仗着体型优势的Ben才不要放手，还是紧紧抱着Matt撒娇：“你上次说过，要教我French kiss的。”  
“啊？”  
他才不要！上次只是一起看电影的时候说了好玩的啊！  
然而Ben就是死缠烂打抱着不放，甚至把脸贴在Matt脸上磨蹭着：“说好了的，不能不算数！”  
行了行了怕了他了！  
“教，教就教。”  
Matt用力把烦人的大狗狗脸推开一点。  
Ben专注地看着Matt，清澈的眼里只有恋人面孔的倒影，仿佛这就是他的全世界。  
Matt也有点紧张起来。  
他伸出舌尖舔舔唇，将脸轻轻凑到Ben面前，轻声说：“张嘴。”  
男孩听话地张开双唇，旋即被两片柔软的唇肉贴住，湿润的感觉从细嫩敏感的唇部皮肤传向全身。Matt的舌头随后试探地伸入，顶了顶男孩的舌尖，受到鼓励的Ben无师自通地追逐着那条湿滑柔软的舌头纠缠起来。  
嘴吸着嘴，舌缠着舌，从最开始青涩的接触，到被本能驱使的深入探索……  
他们忘情地交换着口中的津液，Ben已经完全将Matt搂进了怀里，Matt下意识攀上了男孩的肩膀，将他抱得更紧。他们终于开始感觉到呼吸困难，可谁都不舍得结束这个吻。  
嘴唇分开的时候，两人都忍不住急促地喘息，新鲜的空气重新进入肺部，冲淡了激情带来的昏眩。  
“那……”Ben沙哑地开口，抓过Matt的手，将他按在自己灼热胀痛的地方：“我们下次可以上本垒了吗？”  
“……等你上了大学再说吧！”  
Matt像被火烫到一样收回手。  
天哪这个家伙，也太……不敢想象他们真的上了本垒的那天，Ben会不会真把自己吃得渣都不剩啊！不行不行，现在还不行！  
——许久以后，Ben终于达成了本垒打。而Matt也终于发现，自己对Ben的估计远远不足……

 

END


End file.
